Chewgi
Chewgi is one of the main supporting characters of The Wonderful 101 , and a member of the space pirates known as the Guyzoch. He also serves as Prince Vorrken's second in command. Gameplay Although he starts out as a non-playable boss character, near the end of the game Chewgi becomes a playable character. And the player gain access to his Unit Morph, The Unify Naginata. A powerful bladed Unit Morph that is activated by drawing a line, stopping then finishing the line. The Unify Naginata not only boasts a wide attack range, but a devastating spin attack to keep the enemy at bay and the ability to reflect incoming projectiles. Profile A stalwart soldier of Prince Vorkken’s Guyzoch Space Pirates. As commanding first officer, Chewgi is always beside Vorkken as his right hand. He is the most powerful member of the pirates in terms of brute force, but is of a quiet nature and rarely speaks. Chewgi firmly believes that even the battlefield is a place for proper manners, respecting the power of opponents and always fighting fairly. While his body blows pack plenty of power alone, Chewgi is also skilled in a variety of attacks using his prized dual naginata, which not only features sharp blades, but can be spun at an amazing speed to create an impenetrable barrier that deflects any incoming attack. Story Early Life Chewgi was born on the alien world of Boosheedoh, where he trained to be a powerful warrior for most of his life. Eventually his training paid off as he was named the strongest fighter on his planet. One day, the infamous space pirate known as Vorrken Ohgee aka Prince Vorrken arrived on Chewgi's world and challenged him to battle. Although Chewgi put up a good fight, he was eventually defeated by Vorrken. After his defeat he was forced to join Vorrken's crew after he threatened to destroy Chewgi's world, via orbital satellites he set up before landing. For the safety of his home and people Chewgi reluctantly accepted Vorrken's offer and set off with him into the cosmos. The Wonderful 101 Chewgi first appeared alongside Prince Vorrken as shadowy figures observing the The Wonderful 101 from afar, analyzing their combat skills. Chewgi immediately assumed that The Wonderful 101 would pose little threat to their plans. Chewgi is present during the Guyzoch's battles with The Wonderful 101 in Blossom City and The ocean city of Neo Mu. In both encounters Chewgi had to remind Vorrken of the task at hand, as Vorrken kept getting side tracked monologuing about his past. During their battle in the depths of Mt.Ogretoe Chewgi asks The Wonderful 101 if they were truly battling with all their strength, confusing Wonder Red. After this Vorrken makes a comment about giving Chewgi permisson to speak, this is the first time Chewgi's role as a slave to Vorrken is ever alluded to. Later Chewgi along with Vorrken and the rest of the Guyzoch battled and killed Heyourgah a second class officer of the Geathjerk , they even buried him and made him a proper tombstone. Afterwards Chewgi participated in the final battle between The Wonderful 101 and the Guyzoch, where the Guyzoch were finally defeated. After Prince Vorrken was stuck down by Gimme, Chewgi revealed that Vorrken had disabled the satellites orbiting his world and the worlds of the other members. Chewgi and the other members set off to return to their home worlds, finally free of Vorrken's tyranny. However they return shortly after to assist The Wonderful 101 in defeating the parasite implanted inside Vorrken by Gimme, they only did so to repay The Wonderful 101 for freeing them. After the defeat of the Parasite Chewgi and the others set off for their home worlds, but not before Chewgi gave Vorrken a piece of his mind. During the final battle between The Wonderful 101 and the Geathjerk, Chewgi along with the other members of the Guyzoch return once more to assist the heroes. According to Chewgi the other members simply had a "change of heart". Chewgi participated in the final battle with Jergingha , and after his defeat he departed from earth alongside Immorta & Vorrken. Trivia * Chewgi's name derives from a Japanese term, Chuugi (忠義?), which translates to "loyalty". ** The reason why Chewgi's name is "loyalty" is that the term represents his personality to Prince Vorkken and The Wonderful Ones. * His home planet, Boosheedoh, derived from Bushido. * In Mission 003 from Operation 001-A, you can see Chewgi on top of the building when the Wonderful 100 were inside. This occurs if the player takes so long or some unknown reason. * If one uses the model gallery to view Chewgi's damaged form, they can see exposed purple/lavender flesh on parts of Chewgi's Vanzen-Suit, most noticeably on his legs. Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:The Wonderful 101 Characters Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Heroes